rollplaywh40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxx Rommulous
Summary Jaxx Rommulous was born on Catachan, a Death World in the next system which was overrun by forest and its denizens. At age 33, he is unusually old, considering that the life expectancy of the planet is 20 - 30 in age. Played by Geoff, he is an Arbiter of the Adeptus Arbites; an adjudicator of the Galactic Law and an enforcer of the God Emperor's Will upon heretics and other enemies of the Imperium of Man. ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' ''Bonds #Phrix Pilgrim is soft, Jaxx will make her hard like him. Resolved in week 2 when Phrix gave off a Cataclysmic Blast, saving the entire team with Engelbart. #Jaxx knows Engelbart Kappa's secret and is watching him. Key Events Origins As an older man, Jaxx taught the younger people of Catachan how to survive, as a kind of tutor. Having grown up on Catachan, one would think that Jaxx knows only Catachan, but he has developed an interest in the Galaxy outside. Jaxx became an Arbiter when he discovered the job, moving on to seek 'greater glory elsewhere. During Jaxx's career of being an Arbiter, his first assignment was to track a heretic and eliminate them, however, the heretic turned out to be his son -- implicated by a corrupt Arbiter within the order. Jaxx killed his son before this information was relayed and will likely never forget what it is he did. When he had his Emperor's Tarot read by a scholar of the Imperium, he recieved the divination was that 'Men must Die so that Man Endures', which increased his toughness. He met Inquisitor Hadrax Ishmael Ignacio Jacobim IV after his great failure, but his self-driven nature and hatred of demon-kind intrigued the Inquisitor. Trivia *A tanned man, he is well built and possesses grey eyes and blond hair. *A thuggish and brutal man at heart, he doesn't trust easy and is hell-bent on destroying demons after his murder of his son. *He wishes to purge the Universe of all things evil in the name of the Inquisition. *Jaxx would give anything for the Inquisition, but as a survivor he knows he will never die. *He wishes to one day throttle one of the Chaos Gods of the Warp Notable Equipment Chronology *Space Marine Bolt pistol '' - looted in Week 2 from the body of the dead mutant. ''Notable Feats and Kills Horkenfriend the Shopkeeper Notable Jaxx/Geoff Quotes Week 1 *"Aw Hell"''- When Engelbart Kappa tosses a standard issue Imperial frag grenade in his general direction. *''"Wait, Lesbians?!"''- When Engelbart Kappa finds a letter referencing a possible homosexual relationship between two females. * "''AHHHHHHG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHG!"- ''After absorbing a shot to the body with his pectorals. There are two known occurrences of this phenomenon. *"''Son, I am the goddamn law." - ''During an interrogation in the aftermath of a shootout. *"''Here's how it's going to go down. You're going to give us information on what happened here, and then I will convict you guilty, and you can serve out the rest of your body's existence as a servitor to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Or... I'm going to make you eat your hands, and then you'll die." - ''During the same interrogation. *"Engelbart came up with that in one second, imagine what we could think up in a night. And we will, we will all sit down 'round a table and think 'How can we absolutely FUCK with this guy?'. And Phrix over there, she's touched by the Warp! She is actually connected to the Daemons!" - Opening of the interrogation of Jerichus. *"Just a quick out of character...JP's gonna metagame the shit out of this!" Links Category:Player Character Category:Party Member